


a new meaning

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Consent, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soldirk, Whipping, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 7: WhipsWhips were a traditional weapon in Alternia, something Sollux would have never considered trying in a sexual setting until Dirk brought it up.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Dirk Strider
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 13





	a new meaning

Whips were a traditional weapon in Alternia, used to torture the unfortunate lowbloods into submissions whenever it was necessary, often for show when greedy highbloods simply wanted to have a fun show. Laughing and pointing, enjoying the screams of pain and the blood running down the backs of those trolls.

And for a long time, that was all Sollux thought of whips. Evil torture machines made with its only purpose being a sign of somone abusing their power and hurting someone just for the sake of it. Before he had met the humans, he wouldn’t have ever thought about using such an instrument in a sexual setting. That idea would have been appaling, and it had still been that the first time Dirk had brought up bringing a whip into their bedroom as some sort of kinky play.

He had explained to Dirk why, and the human had completely understood and had dropped the topic that time, but after a few weeks of thinking “why did Dirk think this was a good idea?” to himself, Sollux decided to simply ask him. And that was when he found out about a lot of new things involving humans and their kinky playthings.

Of course he knew what BDSM was, trolls had that too, but the difference was that it lacked whips for them, which Dirk hadn’t been aware of the first time mentioning it. But as he explained, Sollux found out that humans that loved the pain but didn’t want to become seriously injured had designed countless of different sex safe whips, which only purpose was to be used during sex.

They made the same sound, had many different designs (some even having multiple ends), and they all had different types of thickness or hardness, making some more painful than others, but never dangerously painful. Humans could choose how much pain they received by choosing what kind of whip they wanted, and they used it safely and with communication.

It actually sounded really hot when he found out about all of that, so he caved in and before he knew it, he had ordered a beginners whip from an online sexstore, one that was pretty short with four different endings that wasn’t made of leather, meaning the pain would be just a bit harder than what he would feel if Dirk slapped him. That way it wouldn’t be too intense when they tried it out, to see if this was something Sollux actually liked.

And now, he was lying on their bed, his stomach against the sheets with his ass up in the air, his bulges wiggling for attention as he anticipated what was about to happen, hoping for a good time.

“Are you okay with this?” he heard Dirk ask, and he let out a small groan as an answer, one he made whenever he wanted him to hurry on. He was really excited to try this and didn’t want to wait another minute. If it became too much, he would simply use their safe word and move on.

He waited for a few more terrible long seconds before he felt the sudden pain on his lower back, it was sudden and made him jump in surprise, the sound of the whip crack ringing in his ear for half a second. Yes it did hurt a bit, but the excitement made him let out a yelp, and he felt how his bulges were already dripping, it felt just as good as when Dirk spanked him, and he wanted more, anticipating it with a smile.

Another hit, and Sollux swore he had never felt better. He let out a loud whimper and a curse, feeling how his heartbeat was racing. Then another hit, a bit harder than the previous two, and it felt so good he could barely contain himself. He swore he would be able to cum hard just from this if it kept up long enough. So, he was now hoping that this would go on for a long time, until he was all sore and tired, to then be happily fucked by Dirk.

“Another one, now.”

“You like it that much?”

“Shut up and whip me you idiot.”


End file.
